yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland. Bugs Bunny: Pardon me, Folks. We are now arriving in Disneyland. Feel free to return to the station whenever you're ready to continue the train ride. Bon voyage! Soon, They met with some friends along the way. Princess Yuna: Woody! Buzz! Guys! Woody: Hey, Yuna! Welcome! Buzz Lightyear: Great to see you all here! Woody: That's a fine train you kids got. Buzz Lightyear: What do you call it? Adam: The Night Express RC: (screeching) Adam: I know, RC. It belongs to Yuna, A gift from her mother and aunt. BB-8: (beeps in greetings) Apple Feather: Howdy, BB-8, R2, 3PO. C-3PO: Miss Apple Feather, How wonderful to see you. C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8 and Chopper became Apple Feather's guardians when she couldn't find her way home, They're also great friends ever since. Flurry Heart discovered all the Disney materials. Princess Flurry Heart: There's Pizza Planet, Marvel Super Heroes HQ, Star Tours, Star Wars Land, the Millenmiun Falcon, X-Wing Starfighters, Lightsaber Factory, Cinderella's castle, The Animal Kingdom, The Pride Lands, Zootopia, Ant Island, Agrabah, Atlantica, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction and other places that are all here. Even the pictures of King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Yen Sid, Sora, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Flik, Atta, Dot, the Circus Bugs, Hopper, Molt, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Boo, Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Bruce, Crush, the Incredibles, Edna, Frozone, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Doug, Kevin, Merida, King Fergus, Queen Ellinor, Squishy, Terri and Terry, Art, Don Carlton, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Bing Bong, Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramesy, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Skipper Riley, Bravo, Echo, Blade Ranger, Lil'Dipper, Windlifter, Ishani, Big Hero 6, Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia, Chewbecca, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ashoka, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chopper, Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian, Rey, Finn, BB-8, Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren, Captain America, the Avengers, Spider-Man, AntMan, Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, Dipper and Mabel Pines, their great-uncles Stanley and Ford, Soos, Gideon, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Old Man Mcgucket, Jiminy Cricket and the rest of the Disney characters at this very kingdom. Then, Mickey Mouse came to greet them. Mickey Mouse: Hi ya, guys! (chuckles) Princess Yuna: King Mickey! Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna! Princess Yuna: (hugs Elsa) Elsa! Daffodil: (hugs Sylvia Marpole) Slyvia! Josephine: (hugs Mirage) Mirage! Mirage: It is so good to see you again, Josephine! Pound Cake: Dipper! Pumpkin Cake: Mabel! Dipper Pines: Hey, Pound Cake! Mabel Pines: Hi, Pumpkin Cake! The Cake and Pines Twins hugged, They even do their secret friendship hand/hoofshake. Dipper Pines: (notices Journals 1, 2 and 3 in Yuna's bag) What'd you got there, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Journals 1, 2 and 3. Even, Journal #4 your great-uncle Ford gave me. Princess Solarna: Yeah, Yuna used her magic to restore them. Dipper Pines: (excited with girly scream reaction at the Journals) Grunkle Ford, Look What Yuna did! Ford Pines: My first 3 Journals! Yuna, How're you doing this?! Princess Yuna: I use my magic and restored them. Olaf: That's amazing, Yuna. Soos Ramierz: Nice work, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's have fun and adventure! And so, the song, "When Can I See You Again? (Paint the Night version)", is played while Yuna and her friends went places to have fun like the Lightsaber Factory when Yuna and her friends got their own lightsabers. At the Mystery Shack, The foals were more then amazed. Yuna fits a blue and white pine tree baseball cap (matches Dipper's), She looked at he reflection. Princess Yuna: (sees herself on the mirror) Hold this, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: (has Dipper's old hat) Okay. Princess Yuna: That hat must be lost right after Mabel saved Dipper by punching a gnome to get it off Dipper's face and stop the gnome marriage. Snowdrop: (puts the hat on) It fits perfectly. Adam: I even got my lucky hat. Monsters University Baseball Cap. It's a gift from Mike while I spend my visit with him and Sulley at Monstropolis. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Adam. Buzz Lightyear: Wow! RC: (happily screeching) Adam: Thank you, RC. RC: (beeping) Meanwhile, The Cake Twins were checking in with Pines Twins for new rooms. Pound Cake: This is gonna be the greatest time we'll ever have. Soos checked out some rooms for the foals and gave the Cake and Pines Twins the keys as they prepare their stuff. Pumpkin Cake: What's that? Soos Ramierz: Just some room keys for your dudes and dudettes. Enjoy your stay. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Soos. Come on, Guys, Let's get the rest of our friends. The Cake and Pines Twins: Mystery Tour Ride! The Cake and Pines Twins ran to the Mystery Cart, a golf cart. It has a white paint job, a big red question mark painted between the headlights on the front, red and gold flags hanging from the roof, a small red flag on the back, two brown seats and a salmon-colored roof with a speaker on the front. And it also has a bumper sticker on the side and the lienece plate reads "Mystery Cart". Soon, Everyone took the tour of the Shack. Meanwhile inside, Flurry Heart was taking a look around. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! Ford, you have the room with electron carpeting and everything. Then, Flurry Heart discovers a control room. The button has the picture of Shacktron, She was so amazed. Princess Flurry Heart: I wonder what this button does. Just then, Ford discovered Flurry Heart about to press the button. Ford Pines: Flurry Heart! Stop! Don't touch it, It's not yet ready. Princess Flurry Heart: Why not? Ford Pines: Because it hasn't been tested since Soos took over the shack. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, Sorry. Ford Pines: That's okay, Flurry Heart. Well, Call me for dinner. Flurry Heart looked back at the Shacktron button and left the room. Meanwhile, The foals are settled in the Disneyland Hotel. Pound Cake: That was totally awesome! Pumpkin Cake: I'll say, Brother! Dipper Pines: So, What'd you guys think? Princess Skyla: I really, really love the Mystery Shack golf cart. Sweetie Heart: It's Mystery Cart. You know, Also called Mystery Shack Golf Cart. Princess Skyla: Right. Scander: Maybe we can borrow it for adventures. It will be the Official transportation so we'll travel on th sidewalk anytime soon. Mabel Pines: We'll ask Soos if it's okay. There are more Mystery Shack Golf Carts here. Princess Flurry Heart: That'll be cool! Princess Sharon: I bet so too, Flurry Heart. Dipper Pines: (thinking) Dipper overhears Yuna talking about her efforts, that gave him an idea. Princess Yuna: (reads Journal 3 and excited) Oh, Mama will be so surprised. I can't wait to see the look on her face after all we've been through. I restored the first 3 journals, Got my hat matches Dipper's hat, Lightsaber, King Mickey and his friends, Disneyland, Animal Kingdom, Zootopia, The Pride Lands and other places. Oh man, This is gonna be so excited. Dipper Pines: Yuna! I have an idea! In Soos' office, Yuna, Dipper and Ford are preparing with the resurrection. Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal 4) It saids here, The copying machine can copy human beings. Ford Pines: (getting the blank piece of papers) Remember, Yuna. Just focus on who to resurrect while using the spell. (to Dipper) Dipper, You know what do. Dipper Pines: Right, Grunkle Ford. Princess Yuna: Here it goes. I hope this works. (pressed the numbers 1 and 0 into 10 and casted a spell of resurrection) Yuna used her spell, Resurrect the souls of Tyrone and 9 Dipper clones. Printing out of the Copying machine, It took a small set back. Just then, Tyrone was the first one out of the machine. Ford Pines: It's alive? IT'S ALIVE!!!! Princess Yuna: I did it! Soos Ramierz: Hey, Dudes. What's up? Dipper Pines: Look what Yuna did, Soos. Yuna was surprised to see Tyrone and other Dipper Clones resurrected. Tyrone: Huh? Who're you? And How were we alive? Princess Yuna: My name is Princess Yuna and I've revived you and some of your clones with my magic. Then, Clones #3 and #4 came back from stealing Robbie's bike and met up with them. Princess Yuna: It looks like we've made new friends. So, The copy machine finished remaking the Dipper clones. Tyrone: Okay, Yuna. We're ready. So, Yuna cast a spell so Dipper Clones can drink water, sodas and other drinks. That night, The Pizza Planet Truck arrived just in time. Stegmutt: Pizza Delivery! Who ordered some pizza with cheese, veggie pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, onions, garlic and peppers and the drinks of any kind? Armor Bride: We did, (pays him) Thanks, Stegmutt. Stegmutt: You're welcome. (shuts the door too hard an broke) Oops, Sorry! Armor Bride: That's okay. Pound Cake: Oh boy. Pumpkin Cake: I can't wait! Dipper Pines: Winner of the game gets the last slice! Mabel Pines: You're on! And so, the Cake and Pines Twins played video game to see who will win it. The Dipper Clones viewed the moment. Vanellope gathered the Buzz Cola. Adam, Woody and the gang took a few pictures of their best moments in Disneyland. Adam: (takes the pictures of RC wearing the MU Cap above his head, Yuna and Dipper's blue and white baseball caps, Snowdrop's star baseball cap, Stanley's fez, Oswald and Mickey's sorcerer hat and put them on their heads) Boy, That is amazing. RC: (screeching and beeping) Woody: Wow, Very nice designs, Emerald. Emerald: Thank you, Woody. Yuna was more researching on the Journals, But she discovers each Journal has page all about Bill Cipher. Princess Yuna: (to Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Ford Pines and Bill Cipher. (to the other foals) Does anyone has the Journals? Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zeñorita, Edmond, The Cake Twins, Flurry Heart, Skyla and Twila raised their hooves and showed the Journals. Princess Sharon: It does make any sense, What's this has to do with Ford and Bill? Princess Solarna: What do you make of it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher. He used to be Ford's pal, But he betrayed him to claim Wierdmageddon. He's the one who works for Gideon and try to take over and destroy Stanley's mind. Gideon Gleeful: I wish that never happened. Princess Yuna: Then, He possessed Dipper's body to try to use him as a puppet. Ford Pines: If Stanley hadn't switched places with me, Bill would've never be defeated in the first place. We'd traveled together ever since. Pacifica Northwest: No way. Dipper Pines: That's great, Grunkle Ford. Tyrone: What happened then, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Next, He possessed Blendin Blandin to release the source and great Weirdmageddon through out Gravity Falls. Vanellope von Schweetz: And then what? Princess Yuna: Then, Bill made Ford as a golden backscratcher and forced Dipper to find the answer to stop him, But he destroyed those first three Journals by burning it in flames. Bill even has his own gang. The members are 8 Ball, Kryptos, Xanthar, Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire and the Eye-Bats. It was brutal to live with Weirdmageddon, But Stanley tricked Bill by switching with Ford, And then he use the Memory Erasing Gun and destroyed him. Princess Solarna: Has Mom told you anything else about him, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah, Solarna. He was her rival who created the Tantabus in the first place, That's how she feared of becoming Nightmare Moon. Princess Sharon: If only none of this ever happened. Princess Yuna: Now, If you excuse me, I've got mores researching to take care of. Yuna researches on the pages about gnomes, Tantabus, Indominus Rex, Pangea, Equinelantis, Gallaxhar's Robot Probes, Graboid evolutions, Bill Cipher, Piranhaconda and Sharktopus. Meanwhile, The villains carved the statue of Bill Cipher. Nightmare Moon: (in Maleficent's voice) Enough, We've done plenty of carving. Oogie Boogie: Oh, Sorry. I was just about done. The tracking machine beeps rapidly as it glows. Oogie Boogie: Bill must be stoned up before he enters Stanley's mind and got destroyed. King Sombra: Good, Then we must begin the Resurrection Ceremony of Bill Cipher. So, The villains did take the new statue. Later at Nightmare Moon's castle, The villains setup the ceremony by lighting up the candles circling around the statue. Hades: Okay, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Let's give Bill Cipher a new life. Jafar: I love the sound of that. Princess Twivine Sparkle: Now! Thanks to Hades, Jafar, Ursula and Morgana, Bill Cipher's statue began to crack apart and Bill Cipher resurrected into his own self. Bill Cipher: (evilly laughs) Oh, Worlds. It's good to be back! Nightmare Moon: It is all thanks to us, Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: Oh great, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. And my old pals, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie. Aren't you guys a sight for one sore eye! Hades: Bill Cipher, Great to have you back, Buddy. Bill made an offer to the Nightmare Family, Hades and his gang. Nightmare Moon: We'll steal the 13 Journals, Shroud the worlds in Darkness, Rule over all folk, Terminate Yuna, her friends, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Scrappy, Vanellope, Twilight Sparkle, her pathetic friends, Celestia and Luna and all who would dare stand in out way. King Sombra: Armageddon and Weirdmageddon will be forever! Bill Cipher: You've just red my mind, Sombra. So, Nightare Moon, Do we have a deal? Nightmare Moon: Deal. Bill's hand was on blue fire while shake Nightmare Moon's hoof, They made a deal. The villains evilly laughs and unknown to them, Donald and Goofy saw the whole thing. Donald Duck: Maleficent's right!, Now, Bill Cipher is back! Goofy: We better warn our friends! Meanwhile, Luna keeps remembering Yuna when she was a baby filly. Baby Yuna: (hugging Luna's leg) Princess Luna: Aw. (laughs) Baby Yuna: (goes and hide behind Luna's back legs) Princess Luna: Now, I'd gotcha. (catches Yuna) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (laughs) The flashback ends. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna makes it back home safely. Hiro: Don't worry, Luna. She made it home once, She'll be fine. Princess Luna: I hope you're right, Hiro. So, Luna returns to her throne room. Back at Disneyland Hotel, the Mystery Cart, the Night Express, Vanellope's kart, Goofy's car, Mickey's car, the ZPD Police Car and Disney Express are parked in a parking lot, As we view inside the Hotel. Gompers: (bleats and chewing on mutton) Tyrone: Gompers! That's not yours! Give that back! (struggling to stop Gompers) Let go! Gompers: (growls) Dusty Crophopper: (looking at Journals 1, 2 and 3) Wow! I can't believe that you remade the first three journals. Skipper Riley: You did alright, Princess Yuna. Chug: (looking at Journal 2) I like the second one better. Mater: Princess Yuna, Your Ma's on the phone for you! Princess Yuna: (on the phone with her mother) Moshi Moshi, Mama. How are you? Princess Luna: Good. It is so wonderful to hear from you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Sharon, Solarna, My friends and I are having a great time in Disneyland. Princess Luna: That's wonderful, Yuna. Let me know when you're coming home. Princess Solarna: Yuna, King Mickey's here! Princess Yuna: I'll tell everyone you and Papa said hi, Mama. Bye. Princess Luna: Goodbye, Yuna. Then, Mickey came in as Yuna hangs up the phone. Mickey Mouse: Yuna? May I speak with you? You and me? Princess Yuna: (to Mickey) Sure. (to her friends Dusty, McQueen and their friends) Guys, If you don't mind? Dusty Crophopper: Sure thing, Yuna. Mater: Don't mind at all. Finn McMissile: We're not going anywhere without you. Dipper Pines: Let us know how it goes. As Yuna's friends settled into their beds, Mickey meets Yuna in his throne room. Princess Yuna: So, What's going on, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: I've been meaning to speak to you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: About what? Mickey Mouse: I was the ruler of Disneyland and the Captain of S.S. Headliner. It belonged to SpongeBob SquarePants, He never made it possible without his friends. I was the famous sailor of Steamboat Willie. (shows Yuna moving pictures of Mickey whistling at Steamboat Willie, The Brave Little Tailor, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey and the Beanstalk, with Donald Duck and Goofy as the Three Musketeers, with Yen Sid as the Sorcerer's Apprentice and with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in Zootopia) Princess Yuna: They're amazing. Mickey Mouse: And I was also a Jedi Master to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the rest of their friends. Princess Yuna: Your mentor was Yen Sid? Mickey Mouse: I was the famous socerer by the iconic blue pointed hat. My brother, Oswald, was so super jealous of me sometimes. Princess Yuna: Is all of this true? Then, Gremlin Gus appears as they talk. Gremlin Gus: Yeah, It's all true. One of the gremlins, Prescott, Served all evil. Princess Yuna: I knew Prescott built his masterpieces, So he'd use it for a dark purpose, To you, Mickey and Oswald. But, Prescott would poses something more evil. Mickey Mouse: Yeah. (looking at the Journals) That's why you must use these Journals for great good. Princess Yuna: I just hope no one will use it for evil. Just then, Donald and Goofy came with urgent news. Goofy: Mickey, It's Bill Cipher! Mickey Mouse: What about Bill Cipher? Donald Duck: He's back! He's back! Tyrone: The evil, one-eyed, demonic triangle guy! He's back! Princess Yuna: (knew who he is) Oh no. It's... It's happening. Mickey Mouse: What is it? Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher. (hears Bill's evilly laugh as she went to gather her friends) Later, Yuna gathered all of her friends. Princess Yuna: (tapping the lantern with a little bit of her magic to see her friends) Thank you all for coming. Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey. No prob. Princess Yuna: As we all know, Bill Cipher has returned. The Journals will be in his hands if we don't do something right now. Pacifica Northwest: That's awful. Princess Yuna: Worst of all, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie and the Nightmare Family are with him. The foals, guardians and close friends were horrified that the villains has returned. Woody: Wait a minute, They may be on to something. Mr. Potato Head: Maybe they're taking over this kingdom. Hamm: Or maybe other kingdoms and the next. Rex: What're we gonna do, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Listen, All of you, We're the only hope for Equestria now. If Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher got all 13 Journals, We're done for. Our parents will be in danger, Or else the entire worlds will be in chaos. Yuna shows the pictures of Equestria are Equestria, Sodor, The Great Valley, Disneyland, Dreamland, Nicktroplis, CN City, Seussville and Dreamland in chaos. Gideon Gleeful: (fainted) Emerald: R2-D2: Chopper: Apple Feather: Princess Yuna: (to Chopper) Chopper: Dipper Pines: Dipper Clones: Princess Yuna: (to Dipper Clones) There was a boss for you, . (to the others) Prince Edmond: Princess Yuna: Dipper Pines: And so, Yuna and her friends went to bed while Dipper Clones . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes